pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathly
Deathly is a short story utilizing my twisted mind. Note: if yu are weary of extreme detail of things, such as death and blood, don't read to far. Story There once was a Riolu named Sorse. One day, he had found a notice on his doorstep. it said "Sorse, I'm sorry to say, you haven't paid you rent in over a year. Get all you stuff out now or else it will be given to the new family of Azumarill." So, Sorse did what he needed to and went on to find a house. A house was found that was fairly cheap. It was a nice house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den with a fireplace, and a kitchen. Plus, it had an attic. He didn't have much stuff, so he placed what he did have in each room. The house had already come with a bed, oven, and such, so he had not to worry about that sort of thing. He had lit the fireplace, and took his meal to the den. He ate a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Rain began to pound on this October night. Clouds sifted over the moon. All was quiet except the rain pattering against the glass. Drip, drip, ploop, drip, drip, ploop. Suddenly, Sorse heard a noise. It seemed underground. He wandered away from the fireplace with a candle. thunder crashed. He saw a door. He opened it and stared down into a stairwell. It was strange, as there was no mention of a basement by the sales-gardevoir. He heard another noise. A scurry. Something was moving down there. He gathered his courage and hailed down the stairs. When he reached then ending, a scratching sound was heard. He looked over and more scurrying. He looked around and each time, more scurrying was heard. Finally, he found a branch and threw it lightly over to the other end and shined his light down. A scratch was heard under the tarp, then scurrying. Anxious and terrified to what he might find, out came....A mouse. A small, gray mouse had been making the scratching. He relaxed and took it outside. He walked back in and decided to go to sleep. He walked into the room with the bed and plopped down into it and fell asleep. He awoke to a small screech. He looked at the time and it was two hours after he fell asleep. He felt his way around and lit a candle. The noise grew louder as he walked down to the basement. He was now deathly scared. He descended down the stairs. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed. for a split second, he thought he saw a man. he shined his light over and found....the mouse caught in something. He examined it and saw it was a garden shovel. to heavy for a mouse to lift. Sorse lifted it and sat it down on a shelf, then to the mouse outside. drip, drip, ploop, drip, drip, ploop. ''The noise seemed louder down here. Ignoring this, he walked up the stairs and went to bed. He awoke again to scratching. He was annoyed and looked at the clock. 1:10 AM. He walked down the stairs and to the basement door. The dripping had stopped. Suddenly, he thought he heard a voice. "''turn away.....leave this place........out......still can......." He was chilled and deathly scared, but was determined to get a good night sleep. He walked down the stairs. The scratching and scraping got louder. Sweat trickled while he shivered. He looked and saw....a mouse. he relaxed and picked it up. he decided to put it in a cage this time, so he wouldn't be disturbed. The wind rustled and blew off the tarp. He turned and screamed. There, sat the bodies of many other Pokemon. A Delcatty with its eyes dripping out of its head, ears chewed, blood everywhere on her, her stomach hanging out. Muscles on a Machamp oozed out of its fit body, blood everywhere. The severed arm sat below it, caked with blood. A Jynx's lips were ripped out and it hair chewed of. Its clothes were stained with blood. A Grovyle sat in the corner, skull bached, brains falling out. Blood everywhere, guts hanging out. It heart lay at the center of them all. And the last. It was a Combusken. An arm chopped off, gore everywhere around it, the crimson liquid blood dripping everywhere, its head chewed to bits, brain was oozing out of its head.. Sorse to a step back, and hit something. The garden shovel fell to the floor. In the light, he noticed it had splotches of blood on it. Glowing versions of each body and more had appeared and said: "''we warned you.....warned you.........you......." ''Sorse tried to run to the stairs, but he ran into something. An Alakazam stood there. Blood on its face and arms. He picked off a pieces of stomach on his chest. He raised his twin knives, and all went black as midnight. The last thing that Sorse saw, was the time. 1:13 AM. The mouse scurried over to Sorse's body and began to nibble. The Alakazam took it and put it with the others. He phoned the sales-gardevour and told her he had moved away and he was a friend visiting him. A few days later, A Kirlia moved in. That night, she heard some scratching...... Category:Stories